Support is requested for continuation of a Gordon Research Conference entitled "Molecular Genetics" to be held at Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island from August 7 to August 11, 1989. In order to organize the most comprehensive and up-to-date meeting on the genetics and molecular biology of the human and mammalian genome, it is necessary to have sufficient funds to subsidize the travel of invited speakers. The central topics of the meeting include the structure and organization of the human genome, human genome mapping, isolation and characterization of human disease genes, gene modification by homologous recombination and generation of animal models for human disease, developmental genetics, sex determination, gene regulation and recessive oncogenes. It is the intent of the organizers to attract individuals from the United States as well as from other countries. In addition, we wish to bring together established as well as young scientists to foster maximal interaction.